Early Hours
by Common Phenomenon
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, a sneaky little Elric is breaking into the suspicious Mustang's office. What happens when Roy finds the little snoop digging through his desk? Roy/Ed Lemon One-shot


"Colonel Bastard? Is there anyone here?" I called out, into what I hoped was an empty office. There was not a sound. There was no furious paper signing, no light hearted laughter, and certainly not the sound of Riza's gun being cocked, just what I needed. I was a man on a mission, and I wasn't going home empty handed. Roy has been keeping something from me for the last year, since my eighteenth birthday, and I was determined to find out exactly what that was. There was no sign of life, so I began my search.

The main lights were off, all but a petty desk lamp that just barely gave me enough light to read the files in my hand. There was nothing I considered even slightly interesting in the filing cabinets. I had been through almost all of them at this point. Three of the cabinets, with six drawers, and fifty files each. It was entering the early hours of the morning, and I had given up on the filing cabinets. My next main target was the big oak desk positioned so that the windows would be at the occupants back.

Slowly, I pulled open the drawer, hoping to relish in its secrets. It was nearly bare, discounting the extra pair of ignition gloves, and an envelope. The envelope was feminine and floral, so there would be not a doubt that it was a love letter from one of the many Mustang admirers.

That's what roused my suspicions. Why would he keep only one of the letters from his admirers? He wouldn't, I knew he made a point of throwing them out after he read them. What would be so special about this one? I pulled it out of the drawer and examined it. 'Roy' was written in feminine hand writing on the front. With curiosity at its peak, I opened the envelope and pulled the contents out.

A folded paper was all it held. It was fairly small, maybe a quarter of the size of a normal piece, and it was thick, reminding me of photo paper. Why would a love note contain a photo? The temptation of opening it was still there, even with the possibility that it was the Colonels favourite whack off material for when the office is empty at the end of the day.

I unfolded it slowly, assuming that it was jerk off material with a man whore like Roy. My breath hitched and I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. It was a photograph, no doubt about that, but it was who the photo was of that caught me off guard. It was me. I was staring at myself in a glossy, paper version of myself with a crease folding my face into unequal parts.

"That took longer than I thought."

My head snapped towards the doorway and there stood the culprit, staring at me with dark eyes and a smirk the small lamp just barely illuminated. He was leaning on his left leg with both hands in his pockets. He was trying to give me the impression that he was relaxed, calm, and collected. He wasn't though, it was something I knew he did when he was stress, bothered, or simply trying to throw off his enemy that he was unarmed. Which it was, I couldn't tell but I felt threatened all the same.

"What took longer than you thought?"

He stalked into the room, walking slowly, probably because he liked the dramatic tension it created between us. The older man moved until he was closer than he needed to be, less than an arm's length away. I could smell the faint smell of smoke. It wasn't the smell of cigarette smoke, more like a wood fire, without the wood. The man reached between us to take the photo from my hands.

"I have to say that I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. I'm rather disappointed."

My confusion was apparently evident, as he chuckled deeply. He raised his hand unexpectedly and I flinched, thinking that he was going to slap me. I deserved it. I broke into his office and went through his personal things. He had every right to slap me, and I wouldn't stop him.

"Tell me, Edward. Why would there be a picture of you in my desk?"

He swept the tips of his fingers along the side of my face. I wasn't sure what to answer, or how to answer. The little voice at the back of my head was telling me exactly why, but I was denying it. Why would the Colonel, my superior, want me? He wouldn't. He shouldn't. Things like this were frowned upon, especially with two men. The Roy Mustang I knew was obsessed with his carrier, to make it to the top to right all he thought wrong.

"You're a pervert."

The words were barely audible, but he heard them. He placed the photo on the desk and started to close the distance between the two of us further. I took a step back, unsure what to do. Fear made my body shake ever so lightly, my palms sweat profusely, and my teeth chatter noisily. He had me alone in his office after three o'clock in the morning. There was no one around to stop him from hurting me. Two muscled arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me to the equally muscled chest.

"I'm a pervert who has been in love with you for a while now."

The voice was low and lust filled. He most likely felt that I was shaking more than before. Neither of us was moving. We stood in the silence for what felt like forever. His face was buried in my neck and I could feel his hot breath through my clothing. Neither of us had said nor done a thing in several minutes and it was unnerving. I didn't like this.

"You have nothing to worry about, Edward. I have no plans to hurt you, ever."

The colonel pulled his face from my neck to look me in the eyes. There was an expression that I had never seen them hold before. It was cautious but daring, and filled with love. Love was never a word I would have associated this man with. It just didn't seem possible. Not for me. Not for him. Was he telling the truth? I couldn't say for sure, but instinct told me he was.

Lips quickly descended onto mine. Electricity seemed to flow through my veins. This was the feeling many described to me as fireworks. Thoughts of understatements passed through my mind briefly before it went into a daze. The temperature in the room seemed to rise, and I found myself kissing back. It didn't matter that I was kissing my superior, at the office, at three o'clock in the morning. I couldn't care if my little brother waltzed into this room and saw me kissing another man. The very one he considered a father figure.

Roy broke the kiss, and nearly broke the daze. I wanted more. That was the only thing going through my mind. My arms wrapped themselves around Roy's neck to pull him down to my lips. He swept my feet out from under me without breaking the kiss. I was carried to the desk where he set me down and straddled me. My hands reached for his shirt, pulling on it as to pull it over his head, but somehow, my shirt was the first to fall to the floor. He made quick work of our clothes. We were both nude and grinding the erections I never noticed we had.

Gasps were escaping my throat, and I was panting heavily. Roy was licking and kissing every inch of my body he could reach. My release was coming as I felt it in the pit of my stomach. Our breaths grew shorter, our pace grew faster, but then it stopped, out of nowhere. I looked up at the man leaning over me with a questioning look.

He was smirking again. I felt something wet at my entrance slowly push in. The pain made me groan. It really hurt, but I hid it as well as I could. My arm moved to hide the tears forming in my eyes. Simple judgement told me that he had three fingers prodding inside me. They were moving, and it was the uncomfortable sensation one could possibly feel.

White exploded before my eyes, as Roy's fingers brushed up against something. My voice betrayed me and let out a longing moan as it was brushed against again. The bastard was attacking the little spot repeatedly, making the stars whiter with each thrust.

The fingers left my abused hole to stroke my erection. Roy moved to give me a gentle but passionate kiss as he positioned the head of his penis at my entrance. His hand was teasing my erecting, forcing me to beg for more. His lips were attacked my lips again before pushing into me quickly.

I screamed in pain at the intrusion. Tears streamed down my face as I begged for him to take it out, but he wouldn't move. The pain gradually lessened after my thrashing ceased. He was licking the tears off of my face. It stayed like this for a few more minutes before he tested moving. I only winced slightly.

"I promise you it will feel good soon."

I nodded, still tearing. He was kissing down the side of my face, trying to distract me from the pain. He was moving ever so slowly inside me. The length brushed up against the spot again, and I moaned, urging him on to give me more. My pleas were answered and the pace sped up. Soon, I was panting hard, wanting nothing but more. The voice in my head was screaming more, while my body was unable to pass on the message. My release was coming fast. I wasn't going to last much longer, with the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure.

I tried to alert Roy of the pending release, but my voice was having none of that. The moans were cutting me off every time I tried to speak. The message was understood though. He sped his pace to a slightly rougher one, and we came moments later, panting hard and out of breath. I was still in a daze when he lifted me from the desk.

He cradled me in his arms as we came down from the high. He stroked my long hair, and I simply gazed at him, completely warn out. I think he was speaking to me, but I fell asleep in his arms. I still had questions for him, but those could wait until morning.

Hours later, I awoke in an unfamiliar room. What I was sure was midday light came filtering through the large picture window. There was pain in my lower back, reminding of what had happened the night before. I tried to move into a sitting position, but there was more than the pain in my back stopping me. A large, naked arm was wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me into an equally naked, larger, broader chest than mine. I twisted back as much as I could to see a fully awake and aware Roy holding onto me for dear life.

"Good morning."

He whispered, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I looked around the room, it made sense that I was at Roy's. There weren't many places one could take someone after they passed out from sex. My mind was thinking over the night before, and reminding myself of the questions I had wanted to ask.

"How did you know I was there last night?"

The question made him smirk. He was waiting for that question.

"It's me to know, and you to never find out."

There was nothing I hated more than

"You bastard, you took my virginity on top of your office desk. I'm entitled to some answers."

"You're predictable. When you turned eighteen, I started like I knew something you wanted to know. I knew it would get to you, and you would have to find out exactly what it was. What I was wrong about was how long it would take you to decide to break into the office. All I had to do was wait for you to tell your brother that you wouldn't be coming home for the night. It's easy to tap into phone conversations. When I got the report about what you told Al, I made arrangements to have the room watched and to have them call me when you arrived, buying myself enough time to get there and for you to find the envelope."

"How did you know I wouldn't push you away?"

He started to laugh at me, pulled me harder against him"

"I didn't. There was no way of knowing how you would react. I had to try or I would have gone insane not knowing if you would have returned my feelings or not."

"I'm glad you did, but you'd better not change your mind about this later on."

"I've been in love with you for years, not long after you joined our ranks. It's not going to change any time soon."

"I don't think I've ever thought of you this way before, but I guess I love you too."

Just a little one shot I spent the night on,

Thought I could use some practice on my lemons for any possible ones in my multi chapter fic.

Tell me how I did please.

I know my writing at the beginning is better than the end,

But it's 4am and I just wanted to get this out,

And I spent the day helping my friend move,

So I'm dead,

Off to pass out.

JM : )

Reviews is luff 3


End file.
